Skeleton Life
by alkshdkjsagfaskjgfxjhdfjhfgdhs
Summary: One shot. Len is misunderstood, lonely and upset. His popular brother doesn't help, and neither do the gangs of bullies torturing him, until the new girl helps out. Lemons, egg plant tuna and tragedy.


**One shot. Fate of a dark Mirror updates coming soon, people. I DON'T OWN VOCALOID, AS MUCH AS I WANT TO, I DON'T.**

"I'M GOING, MUM!""

"BYE LEEEN!"

Good God, she was embarrassing. At least I was catching the bus to school, and she wasn't dropping me off. Lui, my younger, more popular brother came running down the stairs.

"Bye, Len-chan!" he smiled. He was so cute to everyone, so nice, so innocent. Everything was perfect about him. He even had a girlfriend! It wasn't fair, he got everything.

"Bye, Lui-kun..." I slam out the door and storm down the street. Everyone liked him better.

"Len-chan, wait!"

Luka ran down the street behind me. She liked to wait at the bus stop with me, and, although she was in the year above, I quite liked her.

"Hey, Luka-senpai. Sorry about not waiting for you...I-I sort of ran off before Lui could say anymore..."

She understood my pain. She had a younger sister, Miku, and everyone liked her. They were nothing alike aperence wise, Luka had pink hair, a plumper face, and a MUCH bigger breast. Miku had unusaully blue hair and a very sharp face. She had big green eyes, with a flat chest. They were'nt very alike personality wise, either. Luka was more of a neat, proper, responsable big sister, whilst Miku was very kind and sweet, but she was a little lazy and a bit sloppy. But even Luka had a boyfriend, Gakupo, and she was out of my leauge, anyway.

"Have you done your homework?" Luka enquires.

She has a nice, fruity voice. My own is high pitched and posh, and I can't sing to save my life. I don't want to sing ever again thanks too-

"Len-chan?"

"Oh, sorry, Luka-senpai. I'll do some on the bus. Could you help me with it? I'm not really good at maths..."

"Okay. What is it?"

How come everyone seems to be better than me? I suppose I'm pretty good at sing-  
>No Len. You can't be good at singing. It's not allowed, too dangerous.<p>

"It's negative numbers..."

"Oh, I'm quite good at those!" she smiles. "I might be seeing Gakupo tonight. Is that okay? I mean, I don't want you to be too lonely on the bus..."

"Oh...no problem..."

Gakupo hates my guts, for whatever reason. Me and Luka have been friends since she was 7, so there was no point trying to split us up, but I can see why he's so protective of her, yet he shouldn't be so scared that I'm going to take her. I'm taken as a shota in classes, not to be taken seirously.

"Do you have a bobble?" I ask, changing the subject.

I'd forgotten to tie my hair up this morning. I really wanted a hair cut, but mum and dad said no. '"Your hair is too nice!" they simpered.  
>I hated how my blue eyes and long flaxen hair made me look like a girl. Lui had a sleepover once and his little friends invaded me. Waking up in the morning covered in foundation and lipstick was not fun.<p>

"Sure." Luka slides the hair band off her wrist. "Can I put it in for you?" she begs.

"Okay then..." I sigh, turning round.

She ties up my hair quickly and easily. Whenever I do my hair, it gets all tangled and knotted. Girls seem to have a natural gift with hair and make up.

Slinging my bag over my shoulder, we set off again. Watery rays of sunshine come through the thin clouds and reflect on the ground, casting shadows. Me and Luka whinge about brothers and sisters, whilst a light breeze ruffles through the trees. The street I live on is pretty posh, with big houses and rich families. I HAD to choose this life...

We reach the bus stop, and lean against it. They promised to build one of those shelter thingies for it, but never got round to it. Several other people come and wait for the bus, but none bother us. Then...

"Oooh, look, it's the shota and his girly friend!" some boys coo, approaching us.

Piko. Ted. Sora. More bullies... Luka sighs.

"Get lost, idiots! He's better looking than any of you twerps." A voice from behind yells.

Turning round, a girl, about the same age as me, stands angrily. She looks like me too. Blonde, flaxen hair. Blue eyes. Peachy skin. Her hair has this huge white hair bow and and her fringe is decorated with little white clips. We don't have school uniform, but she's wearing a sailor collar, like me (but I'm forced into wearing one and a tie by dad because it's more 'respectable'),and a little, loose belly top shirt, with these tiny denim shorts. She has arm and leg warmers like me too, which is quite weird because no-one else seems to wear them.

The boys only laugh at her outburst though.  
>"Aw, the shota has an admirer!" Sora laughs, narrowing his eyes.<p>

Suddenly, the bus pulls up. The girl storms on first and takes the nearest seat to the door. Is she going to the same school as me? I hope so. Maybe she's in the same classes? Luka taps me on the shoulder, and we get on. Taking a seat behind the girl, I get out my homework.

"Okay, it's just these questions..."

Luka helps me struggle through all the answers, and before long we're almost at school. Putting the books back in my bag, I smile at Luka

"Thanks!" I grin

"No problem! I like helping you, Len-chan, you need to get to know life better! But, hey. I'm a intellectual who's rabbiting on about stuff you don't even care about!" she laughs.

Waving goodbye as she gets off at the senior stop, I watch and sigh as she goes and meets Gakupo. Sitting back, I wait for the bus to move on. Looking up, I see the girl in front staring at me. She suddenly looks away. SMiling, I search through my bag for piece of paper. Jotting down several words, I reach forwards and drop it on her lap. She picks it up, and I can see her smiling.

I watch as she scribbles her own note down, and throws it back. Catching it, I read it quickly.

_Thanks for standing up for me, you should be scared though. You could be their next victim! Are you going to Yahama Community too? Len, AKA the boy behind you. _

_No problem. I don't really mind bullies, I'm a little too used to them. Yeah, I am going to Yahama too. How old are you? Love, Rin. _

Grinning, I see my chance. I swing round and sit next to her. I suprised her, because she jumps.

"Nice to meet you...Rin-san..." I stick out a hand awkwardly.

Some laughs behind us makes me blush, but Rin shakes my hand warmly.

"Hello, Len-san. We've met before, so you can call me Rin. Just Rin, thank you...I can't be bothered with suffixes" she laughs.

"We-we've met?" I stutter. "B-but when?"

"You'll soon find out" she laughs, and winks playfully.

Getting off the bus, me and Rin start talking.

"You moved from ENGLAND?" I gawp.

"Yep. Manchester, actually, but oh well." she winks.

England seemed so far away! Well, it is, but that's beside the point...

"So, if you lived in England, how did we meet..?" I mutter.

"Well, do you remember that concert you went too when you were 12?"

"Yeah? That one in London..."

"We met there. I...I...we'll talk about it later." she looks at me.

I head towards the school, Rin at my heels. I didn't have any friends, I just went straight to the library or drama studio. I wondered about Rin. She'd probably fit in right away, she was pretty and, besides, she was a girl. Girls had everything easier. Friends, family, hair...sighing, I went straight inside.

It wasn't until I was actually inside the school I realized Rin was following me. Looking over my shoulder, I causght a flash of flaxen hair.

"Rin? Why are you following me?"

"You don't have any friends." she said plainly.

"Well, that's a positive way to think about someone you've just met..." I muttered.

"Can I be your friend?"

Turning round, I look Rin in the eye.

"Sure." I give a smile.

Suddenly, the bell went. "We'll probably be in the same form. Are you 14?" I ask.

"Yep."

"Come on then."

I take her hand and run down the corridor, as a sea of pupils sweeps the into form [or homeroom], I bow to Hiyama-sensei. Nudging Rin to do the same, he smiles.

"Are you the new girl?" he asks in his deep voice.

"Yes. Rin Kagamine, sir-I mean sensei."

"And you are from England, correct?"

"Yes, sensei."

"How good is your Japanese?" he asked.

"My mother was Japanese. I can speak it as well as like English." she bowed again. "Although, I am not good with suffixes, I am also not familiar with Japanese culture, as I have not been in the country for many years ago."

She sometimes got words mixed up, but otherwise spoke perfectly. She didn't even have an English accent. I went and sat down in my place, and Rin joined me. No one sat next me in any classes, you got to choose in all of them. At least, now me and Rin would become closer. I get out a manga and start reading, getting on my glasses. Rin gives a little giggle.

"What?" I ask, embarrassed.

"You wearing glasses! You look so cute!" she giggles.

Blushing, I nudge her. Piko suddenly walks in, along with the rest of his friends. Hiyama-sensei walks OUT, leaving us in the room alone.

"It's the shota and loli! Shacking up together!" he mocks, causing his gang to laugh.

Looking away, I mutter in Rin's ear. "Don't say anything..."

She looks annoyed, but nods. Piko comes up behind us, and snatches my manga. Standing up, I reach for it, but I'm not really that tall, so he just scoffs.

"You're getting boring anyway." he teases, and stands behind Rin. He smirks, whilst I stand there motionless. "Let's see what the new girls got, shall we?"

He shoves his hands up Rin's shirt. She starts screaming, whilst Piko's gang is laughing, I try to drag Piko off, who's still smirking. Pulling him by his waist, Rin slaps him hard. His cheek tinges red, but he's looking at her intently.

"There's not much, is there?" he grins.

She suddenly runs out the room, tears in her eyes. I stare after her, and then look at Piko.

"I hope you're happy now." I mutter, and then follow Rin down the corridor. This was going to be a loong year.

**Six months later.**

"Rin? Can you come over then?"

"Why?"

"To work on the science project..."

"okay."

Putting down the phone, I run up to my bedroom. I try to tidy up best I can, I don't want Rin thinking I'm too scruffy. She's been over before, just...

**Knock Knock!**

"COMING RIN!" I shout, flying down the stairs. The windows are open to let in the warm summer breeze and it feels heavenly. Swinging the door open, Rin stands there, smiling, in a button up short white blouse, with puffy sleeves and a black pleated skirt. Although she'd ditched the leg warmers, her sleeves were still there, as well as her hair bow.

"You were quick!" I exclaim, inviting her in.

My mum, Lui and dad had gone out, so it was just me home. I was only wearing a white button up shirt and short shorts, but at least my hair was tied up.

"Yeah, my sister going to head the was anyway, so she said she'd drop me off." She walked in, and took off her shoes by the door.

She starts walking up the stairs, me following. She knows the way to my bedroom, and makes her self at home. I take her bag and put it on the bed, next to my laptop.

"So, what do you want to do the science project on?" I ask. "I thought we could do something on the computer or voices..."

"Do you want to do something on the differences between singing and talking?" Rin suggests. "We could use one of those vibration measures to see how loud it is, and then see the difference in the pressure and stuff used in the throat!"

"Good idea!"

We work solidly for about 1 and half hours. It looks really good, and it's almost finsihed, so I suggest we take a break and carry on tomorrow.

"Okay then!" Rin smiles.

The bedroom kept warming up, but neither of us fancied going outside. Rin undid several buttons on her blouse and undid the zip, but still complained about the heat. I pulled off my shirt, and it helped for a few minutes, but then I just got as hot. I opened the window, turned on a fan, but nothing really helped. We both flopped back on the bed. I reached out to hold Rin's hand. She smiles.

Rin turned over to face me, and budged closer.

"When's your family back?" she asked.

"They said they'd be back about six-ish."

"We have some time then." Rin looks at the clock on the wall. "It's only 2 now."

She suddenly squeezes my hand, smiling. Our noses are almost touching, I can feel her body heat.

"Do you remember when we first met, and I told you that I remembered you from a concert?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to know how I remembered you?"

"Go on..."

"I fell in love at first sight." and with that, she reached forwards and kissed me softly on the lips.

i look at her, her eyes only tell the truth. She kisses again, a little harder this time. I kiss her back, feeling the same feeling I used to get around Luka. I fell in love with Luka, she was too old though. Now...now I love Rin. Stroking her cheek, I smile. Letting her slide her hands into my hair and let out the bobble, she puts her hands round my neck. Rolling over ontop of her, I kiss her best I can.

14 and my first kiss.

But, unlike most boys, I don't want to go any further. In fact, I want to go backwards. Pulling away, I shake my head.

"No. You're my only friend.." I sit up, and face the wall.

Rin puts her hand on my shoulder.

"You're my only friend too. But I love you as a lover!" she whispers into my ear. "I want you to love me, because I can't stand this secret anymore..."

I look at her.

"I love you, Len. My mother died, my dad left me. I only want YOU."

She never told me that before. That's probably why I'd never been invited over. Pausing for a moment, I throw my arms round her in a teary embrace. I feel Rin shaking on my shoulder, as I kiss her lips softly. She cries quietly, as her salty tears run down her cheeks and into her mouth. Wiping her eyes, I smile thinly as she looks at me bashfully.

"How did a science experiment turn into this?" I sigh.

Rin looks at me, a woeful yet hopeful look in her eyes. Sighing, I give another smile.  
>"Rin?" I get on one knee. "Will you be my girlfriend?"<p>

Rin smiles, and pulls me onto the bed. She kisses me softly, and gives a small smile. Kissing her back, I open my mouth, and close my eyes, it's rude to stare. Leaning on her, we snuggle in a tight embrace. Her soft hair gets caught in my fingers, but it feels so silky I don't want to let go. Pulling away and smiling, I lean back in. Her fingers stroke my back, opening my eyes I see an angel. The faint taste of chocolate imprinted on my lips; the room heats up even more and we stay locked in a sweaty, loving embrace.  
>Rin moans as I slide her out of her blouse, leaving her in shorts and vest. She blinks, but then kisses again. Locking her fingers with mine, I push my forehead against hers and pin Rin to the bed.<br>"Yes." she whispers, and pulls me closer. "Sing to me."

Suddenly pulling away and rolling over, I shake my head.

"I'm never going to sing again." I say sternly.

"Why? You've never told me."

"I will never, ever sing again, ever." I turn away, and get up.

Rubbing my forehead, I sigh sadly. I will never, EVER sing again. Ever.

2 years later.

"RIN! PLEASE! I'M SO...PLEASE!"  
>Shaking her, the man in the car got out. He was sweating like crazy, and panicing too.<p>

"I-I didn't see her! I'm sorry!" he pleaded, getting his phone out his pocket and dialing for an ambulance.

We were just on our way to the shop...and then...and now...

"RIN! PLEASE WAKE UP!" I scream, pulling her to my chest. There was a very faint, fast heartbeart.

How much time passed? Before long the ambulance was lifting her in to the vehicle. I shoved my way through gawping onlookers and paramedics, and held onto her hand. Sobbing, my sight was hazy and blocked with tears. They had my mum on the phone, and Rin's sister was in the ambulance. Reaching into my pocket, I find a scrunched up piece of paper. I'm wearing a very old pair of shorts I found in the bottom of my wardrobe, so I wasn't sure what I'd find.

Reading the paper, I cry out.

_Thanks for standing up for me, you should be scared though. You could be their next victim! Are you going to Yahama Community too? Len, AKA the boy behind you._

_No problem. I don't really mind bullies, I'm a little too used to them. Yeah, I am going to Yahama too. How old are you? Love, Rin._

I remember every second of that day. Rubbing my lips, I try to get the taste of that stale chocolate I ate earlier of my tounge. I remember what happened 2 years ago.

_"Will you be my girlfriend?"_

Roughly wiping away my tears, I remember what Rin asked me.

_ "Sing to me."_

_Suddenly pulling away and rolling over, I shake my head._

_"I'm never going to sing again." I say sternly._

_"Why? You've never told me."_

_"I will never, ever sing again, ever." I turn away, and get up._

_Rubbing my forehead, I sigh sadly. I will never, EVER sing again. Ever._

I'm never ever ever going to sing again. Last time...last time...

_"Len got cursed by a witch!" _  
><em>"Devil Child!"<em>  
><em>"Ew, look! His hairs' turned yellow!" <em>

Taunts of children whirl round in my head. Shaking myself free of torture, I bend over Rin.  
>"Please, wake up..." I mutter sadly into her ear.<p>

Nurses try and pull me away, fussing about germs and damage, but I knew Rin wouldn't care less. Gripping tighter, the ambulance sets off. Luka said something about wanting to become a nurse, maybe I'll see her. She left after she broke up with Gakupo, heart break, I suppose.  
>Clutching Rin tighter, a doctor puts his hand on my shoulder. Turning round, I see his blue hair and sad eyes.<p>

"I'm afraid you are going to have to learn one of lifes hardest lessons." he muttered sadly."How to say goodbye."

Black out.

I wouldn't leave Rin's bedside for weeks. I begged and begged, but she never woke up. Her sister, Lily, visited occasionally, but never stayed long. It was just as well, she was moody and aggressive, with a negative atmosphere. I talked to Rin as much as I could, and camped out in the hospital. My mother, my father, and my brother all tried to lure me away, but it was useless. They force fed me in my sleep, tried to carry me away, but I screamed so loud their ears would bleed.  
>One day, no-one came. No nurses, no family, no-one. I talked non stop to Rin about the time we'd spent together. I told her all about how I'd planned secretly to have a future together, and that I loved her, how I wanted to marry her one day. After everthing else failed in my countless efforts to wake her up, I decieded to tell her why I wouldn't sing. Looking around, closing the door and locking it, I muttered nto her ear.<p>

"When I was 10 years old, I loved to sing.." I muttered "I used to sing all the time. Whenever I could, I would. One day, I woke up to find a lock of my hair turned yellow. I didn't really think about it, and I just carried on living. But, day by day, I was aware that my hair was changing. I lived in a different part of Japan back then, and they were very superstitious about stuff like that. By common belieif..if you changed hair colour, the devil had visited you.  
>"In the town we lived in, there was a large group of devil worshipers. They hated me because of my singing voice, and, because they couldn't sing them selves, so...they..." my voice caught in my throat. "they cursed me, that, if i ever sung again, I would be followed by a fate of bad luck. I ignored them, and the next day I sang my heart out to the villagers. They all grouped round me, and brought their sick, convinced I would heal them with my voice. Amazingly enough, a ill old man got up and danced with joy, along with many other unwell folk..<br>"But, then, my hair suddenly turned this shade of yellow, and my then green eyes turned bright blue. My nails changed yellow too..." I looked pitifully at my self in the mirror. "Everyone looked at me, and started screaming, and a man in the crowd...one of the devil worshipers, started laughing, and just walked away...and now...I was bullied and hated, so we moved here. I was despised by all, but my mother, now on the edge of madness, called a physic. She told me that my singing voice was magic, able to heal people, but I had the devils touch, and if I was ever to sing again, I would go straight to hell." I break out in tears again. "But, if it will make you better, I'll do anything."  
>Taking a deep breath, I sang Rin's favourite song she wrote her self.<p>

"A purple butterfly on your right shoulder..We kissed in the corner of the room, I learnt what it's like to have a heart trending feeling, sounds of a piano rebound, dissonance in my head.." I sang to her.  
>Rin sat there silently... But the atmosphere of the room suddenly changed. Her lips moved...<br>"I'm having a nightmare, wake me up, hurry...A beginning is always trival, right?" she sang quietly, with a small smile.

Hugging her and crying, I tightly embraced her. "Don't ever get hit by a car again!" I sobbed.  
>She cried on my shoulder. "I don't want you to go to hell..." she muttered.<br>"Y-You were listening?" I stuttered.  
>"I was listening to everything you said, I couldn;t answer though. I was in a dark weird land, but in my head I could hear your voice...I couldn;t speak, no matter what, I couldn't scream, I couldn;t even move, but I was listening to everything you said..." she whispered. "I'll find a way, you won't go to hell. No matter what, I'll stay by your side..."<br>"I'll probably change a lot. I might have a completely different personality and you'll hate me, or my hair and eyes will go horrible."  
>"That doesn't matter. I won't let that happen, anyway." she smiled. "I'LL make sure you won't go to hell."<br>"How?"  
>"By making sure, that when we die, we will be reborn, I promise."<br>"But...how are you going to do that?"  
>"Like this." With that, she muttered something in English under her breath, and the entire room was swirling with colours.<br>"W-What..."  
>"Sh." Rin winked.<br>A woman in white appeared. She said something, and Rin replied. They started having a conservation in english. Every now and then they'd point at me, but otherwise I was ignored. It was just as well, I think if the white woman said anything to me, I'd have a fit. Finally, she nodded. And then started walking over too me!  
>Yelping, I jumped backwards, but Rin signalled me to be quiet. Staying there petrified, she put her hand on my forehead.<p>

black out.

I awoke in the hospital next to RIn. Nurses buisied round her, but it was like I was invisible. Rin looked at me and winked.  
>"We'll talk later." a voice in my head said quietly.<br>Looking around, Rin only smiled.

After everyone had left, Rin held my hand.  
>"Sorry about before, I'll explain now." she smiled. Nodding, she explained that the woman was Haku, her mother. She was still in touch with her, and could call her whenever she needed help. She had ensured that'd we'd be born again, but couldn't say what species or place, but we'd be together.<br>"We'll defineitly be together. She made sure of that." Rin told me.  
>She also said we could read each others thoughts. I questioned this, but Rin said it was to make sure we'd be together. She also promised I wouldn't change.<br>"Are you sure you want to be with me forever?" I asked.  
>"I think it's the other way round, actually.." Rin smiled. "But yes, I do."<br>"I know I want to be with you." I grinned.  
>"Oh, we might be reborn back in time too..." she added.<br>"WHAT? HOW DOES THAT WORK?"  
>"You can ask her if you want..." Rin grinned, and opened her mouth to say her magic "spell" again.<br>"No fear! I'm good, thanks..." I muttered, blushing.

**100 years later.**

**BIRTH ANNOUNCEMENTS.**  
>TWINS, NAMES TO BE RIN AND LEN. SON AND DAUGHTER OF KAGAMI FAMILY.<br>M.H, DAUGHTER OF HATSUNE FAMILY.  
><strong>DEATH ANNOUNCEMENTS <strong>  
>Rin L. Kagamine, wife of Len . Len A. Kagamine, husband of Rin. L Kagamine.<br>Piko H. death in fire.

**200 years earlier.**

**QUEEN ANNE DEAD. PRINCESS RILLIANE TO TAKE OVER. **

** [PRESENT TIME]**

**NEW VOCALOIDS ANNOUNCED! R & L KAGAMINE, MORE INFO TO BE RELEASED!**

** TH_E END._**


End file.
